The present invention generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to a shotgun with top loading shell feed system.
Various type of arrangements are used for storing and feeding shells into the chamber of a shotgun. Some shotguns have tubular-shaped magazines that hold the shells in end-to-end relationship. These magazines are typically mounted below the barrel of the shotgun. The shells are typically advanced rearward out from the magazine in both pump action and auto-loading feed mechanisms towards an open action or breech. From there, the shells are loaded into the chamber at the rear of the barrel and the breech is closed and readied for firing via a trigger-actuated fire control mechanism. After firing, the spent shells are extracted from the chamber and ejected through an external port from the re-opened breech. A fresh shell may now be loaded in the foregoing manner.
An improved shell feeding system is desired.